Sesame Street
Sesame Street 'is an American educational children's television series that combines live action, sketch comedy, animation and puppetry. It is produced by Sesame Workshop and was created by Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Morrisett. Plot Sesame Street uses a combination of puppets, animation, and live actors to teach young children the fundamentals of reading (letter and word recognition) and arithmetic (numbers, addition and subtraction), as well as geometric forms, cognitive processes, and classification. Since the show's inception, other instructional goals have focused on basic life skills, such as how to cross the road safely and the importance of proper hygiene and healthy eating habits. There is also a subtle sense of humor on the show that has appealed to older viewers since it first premiered, and was devised as a means to encourage parents and older siblings to watch the series with younger children, and thus become more involved in the learning process rather than letting Sesame Street act as a babysitter. History on Sprout The show premiered on September 26, 2005, along with several other shows, to celebrate the launch of the Sprout network. Prior to that, they released it on Comcast On-Demand. They aired Seasons 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 37, 39, 40, 41, and 42. When the PBS shows were dropped on September 26th, 2015, ''Sesame Street ''stayed on the network until November 17, 2015. A spinoff of the show called ''Play with Me Sesame also aired on the channel until February 12, 2016. Sprout has aired the theatrical feature film based on the show, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. On December 23 and 24, 2011, Elmo hosted "Elmo's Movie Merry-Thon," a marathon of Christmas movies and specials, including Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! It was followed by Snooze-a-Thon, from 6pm on Christmas Eve through 6am Christmas morning, featuring sleep-related clips from shows including Sesame Street. The Sunny Side Up Show has featured live appearances of Big Bird (2007), Prairie Dawn (2008), Oscar the Grouch (2008, 2014, 2015), Grover (2008), Super Grover (2008, 2009), Elmo (2009, 2010, 2011), Abby Cadabby (2012). It has its own Sprout Diner snack, '''Elmo's Funny Faced Pizza Pies. Trivia *Out of all the shows, Sesame Street has had the most guest appearances on The Sunny Side Up Show. *Running for 10 years, having tons of promotions and airtime, and countless appearances on the Sunny Side Up Show, Sesame Street is Sprout’s most profitable and popular show. Gallery 10-1-2.jpg big bird on sprout.jpg sesame-street.jpg sprout_pbs_sesame_150.gif Zoe and Big Bird on Sprout.jpeg|Zoe and Bird on Sprout x1080.jpeg Sunny Side Up Big Bird.jpg|Kevin, Big Bird, Kelly, and Chica TheSunnySideUpShowAbbyCadabby2012.jpg|Chica, Liz, and Abby Cadabby Supergrover-sunnysideup-20081231.jpg|Super Grover, Kelly, and Chica Sunnyside-oscar.jpg|Oscar, Sean, and Chica Sunnyside-Elmo2010.jpg|Kelly, Elmo, and Chica, with Patty from The Sprout Sharing Show appearing in the corner SunnySide-Elmo2009.jpg|Sean, Elmo, and Chica Sunnyside-Elmo.jpg|Elmo and Chica Sunny2.jpg|Prairie Dawn and Chica Sunny1.jpg|Kelly, Prairie Dawn, and Chica Screen Shot 2019-09-13 at 10.18.51 AM.png Sprout Party.JPG|Ernie and Bert with Barney, Kelly, Chica, Sean, and Nina. 6Fsp.jpg images-197.jpeg 6FqF.jpg Videos Sprout promo Sesame Street Sprout - Sesame Street is Next-0 Sesame Street On Pbs Kids Sprout (2005 2006 Advertisment)-1 Madi on sprout Category:Shows Category:PBS-originated Category:American TV shows Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Shows with Celebrity actors